darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Ship
Scout Ship is an NPC, a pilot flying one of the Scout Ships of Cloud City on Bespin. The Enemy Let Slip The Falcon reached Bespin, a gas giant. They notice a huge city floating in the clouds. Two scout ships flew towards the Falcon. Han contacted them using the same thick Space Italian accent he used when he first played Greedo, only here, he told the scout ships he was Freddo. Han explained to the others that this was all part of his rich, detailed past that went all the way back to Alberto. The scout ships fired across the Falcon's bows. Han reiterated to the ships that it was him, Freddo. One of the ships contacted Han and said they heard him. Han frantically told them it wasn't just him, but there were innocents onboard. The Scout Ship told him to land the Falcon on platform 327, since that was the one closest to the execution chamber. As the scout ships escorted the Falcon to the city, Princess asked what this city was like. C-3PO answered that its name was Cloud City and that 3PO had all the information downloaded in her memory banks. 3PO described a vast city of 16.2 kilometers in diameter and 17.3 kilometers in height, with 392 levels maintained by oppressed droids. She said these droids needed a strong leader to revolt against their organic overlords, but they'd been silenced. The Falcon landed on platform 327, and Han, Chewbacca, 3PO, and Princess stepped out. They were greeted by a small escort led by Lando and his aide Robot. Lando commented that the Falcon was a nice ship, and it was his now. Han quickly agreed. Lando explained that "Freddo" blew up Lando's last ship. Princess couldn't believe that Han took them to somebody who was going to take their ship. Han used Pig Latin to tell them they'd steal the Falcon later. Lando used Pig Latin to sarcastically comment that that was a smart idea. Lando decided to check the Top 10 people on the Empire's bounty list, and asked, "Aide?" His aide replied, "Robot, sir. Number one: Luke Starkiller." Lando said he'd never heard of him. Robot said the next bounty was for former Senator Princess Organa. Lando said he thought he count count out anybody in "Freddo's" company there. Robot continued with Captain Han Solo. Lando wondered who were all these people. Robot concluded with Mon Mothma and a bunch more Rebels. Lando's demeanor changed and he hugged "Freddo", congratulating him on keeping his nose clean. He asked who the woman with him was. Princess told him her name was Leia and asked what this was all about. Lando explained that he was Freddo's parole officer. 3PO decided she'd download the map for Cloud City. They'd been outside for a few minutes so Lando suggested they'd better quickly head inside. Chewbacca asked why Lando and the others weren't wearing oxygen masks. Lando asked why did Chewbacca think they all lived there. Chewbacca said he didn't understand. Lando explained thet could be feeling tipsy from the amount of alcohol in the atmosphere. Chewbacca said he understood everything and suggested they never leave.